


Injustice: New Life

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Injustice and Redemption [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara speaks to 3 more people before beginning her new life on Earth 1.





	Injustice: New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part 4 of this series.

Kara stood by on the rooftop in Gotham City as the world celebrated it’s freedom, even cheering for Supergirl who saved them from the tyranny of Kal-El whilst Diana was thrown into a cell that extinguished her powers, it was built by Bruce Wayne and one by one all the old regime that served Kal’s tyranny was thrown into their own cells and Victor Stone was taken offline by Kara personally.

Now here Kara stood, on the edge of the rooftop watching the people cheer her name but Kara did not feel much like a hero, she had killed somebody even though Kal was evil, he was still her cousin but in the end though, Alex died because of him and so did Eliza and Jeremiah and everyone else she cared about.

Now she just wanted to be free from the nightmares of this world, start a new life and there was one place she could do that… Earth 1, where Alex was alive and well though she had no sister and was a bio-engineer, Jeremiah and Eliza were alive too and Diana was fighting with the Justice.

She remembered talking to Earth 1 Diana before… Earth 1 Kara died a long time ago at the hands of Lex Luthor on hers and Diana’s wedding night, Kara needed a friend and so did Diana of Earth 1 so she made her choice… Earth 1.

“Their celebrating because of you Kara” Bruce said as he walked up to stand next to her.

“Did you bring it?” Kara asked, Bruce gave a heavy sigh as he passed the dimension device to her.

“Kara… are you sure about this?” Bruce asked, he didn’t like her walking away when they’ve only just claimed victory over the Regime.

Kara lowered her head “This world is filled with nothing but painful memories of this life… I need to start fresh” she said as she handed him a bag “Burn this” she said, inside was her Supergirl suit.

“But… what you going to do?” Bruce asked clearly confused.

“Supergirl is dead… I’m Powergirl” she began to walk away.

“Goodbye Kara… I hope you find peace” he said.

Kara gave Bruce one more smile before flying away, she needed to visit two more visits to make.

Diana was curled up on the bed in her cell when she heard somebody walking towards her cell, looking up she half expected it to be Batman only to find it was Kara in a different suit.

“Love the new suit” Diana said as she sat up to face Kara.

Kara simply glared at her “I decided to face you one more time Diana… before I leave” she said.

Diana lowered her head before looking to Kara again “Please… don’t do this Kara, stay and we can change things, if we use the ring we can stop the joker before he even poisons Kal, we can save Lois and our relationship” Diana pleaded.

“The Legions ring is not to be meddled with Diana… we’re not gods, we do not have the right to change time and even if we did… how do you know that we won’t make things worse?” Kara replied.

Diana knew Kara had a point but still, she didn’t want to let go… she hurt Kara so much by her actions, all she wanted to do was undo the damage she caused “Please Kara… just give me a chance to make things right” she pleaded.

Kara shook her head “Goodbye Diana… enjoy the rest of your life” she said before turning away and speeding off, she had one more stop to make.

The graveyard was a cold and cruel reminder of her mistakes, a place where all she could feel was the guilt of failing her sister and her friends and family, now here she stood in front of her sister’s grave with some flowers in her hands before kneeling and placing the flowers on the grave.

“I’m so sorry Alex… I thought I could do this but I can’t” she whispered as she ran her fingers along the grave, “I miss you so much… but I can’t stay in this world” she said.

Alex’s ghostly figure appeared behind her with a sad smile “Don’t go Kara, just because I’m not here with you doesn’t mean I’m not in your heart” she replied.

Kara shook her head and she looked to the clear sky over head “I know, but this is all my fault… if I killed Kal when I had a chance then you’d still be here; You, Eliza, Jeremiah, Lena, Winn, James and J’onn would be here”

Alex walked closer and planted a kiss on her adopted sister’s forehead “This is not your fault Kara… you have to stop blaming yourself and start living your life” she whispered.

Kara wiped her eyes “I will, but I need a fresh start Alex… I need to live in a world where you’re alive and married, I need to live in a world where Diana is the woman I fell in love with and mostly, I need to live in a world of heroes” she finished.

Alex smiled “Then no matter where you are Kara… I will always be with you” Alex promised.

Kara nodded her head and wiped her eyes again before turning away and activating the breach, she looked into the now open portal before looking back at the graves and was met by the ghostly figures of the long dead, all of them were smiling at her proudly.

Whimpering softly Kara felt the tears becoming relentless and she smiled, she was braking apart and nothing could save her “I… I love you” she whispered to them all before falling back into the portal and it snapped shut behind her.

They all looked to each other and smiled proudly one more time before fading away forever.

Earth 1:

Kara was curled up on the floor of an empty room sobbing uncontrollably, saying her goodbyes to the people she loved was the hardest, facing Diana was not easy but needed to be done before she came here and Bruce… well she was glad he was back to his usual brooding self.

She was finally free from her hell, now all she needed was to build a fresh start... her redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
